In general, this invention relates to the refining of molten glass, and more particularly to methods and systems for refining and delivering a supply of molten glass downstream to a glass forming apparatus.
The use of submerged combustion to melt glass is known in the glassmaking industry. In submerged combustion, the combustion gasses are injected beneath the surface of a molten pool of glass and are permitted to percolate upwardly through the melt. An advantage of such an approach is that the material being heated is in intimate contact with the combustion gases thereby yielding efficient heat exchange rates. Another advantage is that the injection of the gases into the melt produces a high degree of stirring which can be beneficial in some melting processes.
However, the submerged combustion process injects large volumes of gas into the molten glass resulting in foamy glass having low density. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for the refining and delivery of a supply of molten glass downstream to a glass forming apparatus.